themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Waving at You
Waving at You is the fifteenth song on the album Nothing for Juice. Lyrics Listen you can tell your lawyer That he can go to hell 'Cause I can take whatever you're offering up Reasonably well And if four long years come to nothing It's alright But it's your birthday It's your birthday tonight And I went to buy you something But I caught myself in time And nothing makes any sense anymore But everything rhymes Die hard, die kicking Old habit of mine Die hard, die kicking Old habit of mine Die hard Die hard Die kicking Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"I don't know what to tell you about these songs. This one it's another song, it is by Blowfly, no. It's a song off ''Nothing for Juice, ''and it's about resignation, and I'm pretty fond of it personally. It's called 'Waving at You'." -- 1998-02-06 - Cow Haus - Tallahassee, FL *"This is rather the best of the early divorce songs, written a good five or six years before I got married, drawn from — what? Some imagined hurt? A lonely Thursday night in December, maybe? Seems like it; I feel like I was having some sort of disagreement with somebody. The main thing I remember though is the riff, if you want to call it that. A fingered C chord that becomes an Am7 and then some kind of modified F whose name I don't know that resolves finally at G, this circular droning looping process that suggested a guy who's trying to break free from a pattern that's never going to let him go, because that pattern is exactly who he is, down deep where all the ghosts and jackals live. He tries at the end to shift the focus, to call his love for somebody a habit, but it's not that: it's love. It's always going to be love. So the song doesn't really end, it just gets stuck. And then I strum a chord for a long time really energetically, because I used to always dig ending my songs like that. I can tell, listening to this song now, years removed from the night I recorded it, that I was getting pretty into the story: not from the strength of the strumming, but from the way I get real quiet during the end of the vocal. To me, that's the signal that I'm getting so involved with the plotline that I can't really tell the difference between myself and the narrator any more. That is really the point at which I feel like I've succeeded in getting somewhere. Everybody else assumes the louder I sing, the more deeply I'm feeling the emotions, and I do try to oblige, but it's the quiet moments where the shadows sort of start to flesh themselves out." -- "My Five Favorite Mountain Goats Characters" -- eMusic article Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1996-01-15 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1996-08-10 - Gabe's - Iowa City, IA *1996-09-02 - Tokyo Rose - Charlottesville, VA *1996-11-11 - Schauspielhaus - Bochum, Germany *1996-11-13 - Dreikonigkeller - Frankfurt, Germany *1996-11-22 - Slattery's - Dublin, Ireland *1997-03-01 - Replay Lounge - Lawrence, KS *1998-02-06 - Cow Haus - Tallahassee, FL *1999-01-23 - High Hat Blues Club - Athens, GA *2001-04-21 - The Olde Club - Swarthmore, PA *2001-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2001-08-03 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2001-10-19 - Mission Space - Baltimore, MD *2002-03-08 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2004-02-11 - Dennis Kucinich Headquarters - San Francisco, CA *2005-07-02 - Old American Can Factory - Brooklyn, NY *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-10-06 - Academy of Contemporary Music @ UCO - Oklahoma City, OK *2012-12-13 - Origami Vinyl - Los Angeles, CA *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France *2015-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2015-10-03 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2015-11-17 - Trinity - Bristol, England *2016-09-18 - Rams Head Live - Baltimore, MD *2016-09-23 - Castle Theatre - Bloomington, IL *2017-05-27 - White Oak Music Hall - Houston, TX *2019-05-04 - Bronson Centre - Ottawa, ON *2019-07-19 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA Videos of this Song *2004-02-11 - Dennis Kucinich Headquarters - San Francisco, CA *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO Category:Nothing for Juice songs Category:Video